


Wayward Son-net

by Bookshido



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Iambic Pentameter, Shakespeare Meets Supernatural, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookshido/pseuds/Bookshido
Summary: A sonnet I wrote for my AP Lit Class about Sam Winchester. No one seemed to notice what it was about (Except an ex-Superwholockian in my class) and I got an A on it. This was written at the beginning of Season Ten.





	Wayward Son-net

Thy lover burned from a loving embrace,

Father lost in sacrifice for prize son,

Wishful destiny rent across thy face,

Wayward son of the Impala and John

And brother, arm branded with the Mark of Cain,

Revels with demon king under the Moon;

The Righteous Man, captured by Hell again,

Trapped in oubliette, returned to God soon.

Own body’s addiction belabored,

Cage slammed by ceded life and bands of horses,

Labors of God Previously conquered

With pure blood and dark witch’s prom’sd forces,

And, being trapped in glowing silver screen,

Thy own, pure soul to mine again give mean


End file.
